As an example of an air-conditioning apparatus according to related art whose blowing air temperature is controlled, an air-conditioning apparatus has been proposed that includes a stop command unit for stopping a compressor when the temperature of the air blown from an indoor unit becomes lower than a predetermined value, a storing unit for storing the temperature of suction air at the time when the stop command unit stops the compressor, and a start command unit for starting the compressor when the temperature of suction air has risen by a predetermined value from the stored temperature (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Although the air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 is directed mainly to the control of blowing air temperature, and configured to start the compressor (thermo-on control) based on a rise in suction air temperature, no other unit is suggested.